mistahkentsdndhomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Inns, Public Houses and Establishments of Debauchery
Return to Bloodcove Overview Despite its isolation, Bloodcove is a diverse and varied, if not rugged community. This diversity and the pirate roots of the city give it a plethora of public houses, inns and business of ill-repute. This interesting conglomeration of peoples and backgrounds ensure an exciting and thriving hospitality industry. An interesting facet of the various establishments of Bloodcove is the boardwalks and scaffolding stretching through the mangrove forests over top of the fever sea. These make excellent opportunities for establishments to place themselves at important intersections or junctions or quite corners depending on the needs of one's clientele. Orientation: Bloodcove itself is situated in the mangrove forest between the north and south coasts of the inlet of the Vanji River. The North Shore has greater access for larger barges and vessels and is more of the commercial hub, while the South Shore is closely lined with mangrove trees and indigenous dwellings. With the majority of docks and traders, the North Shore is the favored location of many of the establishments serving those thirsty travelers. The South Shore doesn't see much compared to the North Shore in terms of traffic and tends to be home to more dark alleyways and 'underground' establishments. Trouble seems to come easier in the South. The inner Mangrove areas are still the heart of Bloodcove and where the small, local establishments tend to operate. A visitor will see the true nature of Bloodcove staying in an Inn affixed to side of massive Mangrove tree looking out to the red waters of the bay. South Shore The original pirates of Bloodcove preferred the narrow mangrove passages of the South Shore when they first took up residence in the area now known as Bloodcove. Being the oldest area of bloodcove, the pirate history is still very visible in the many inns and taverns. While seedy elements persist across the city, all the residents know the heart of the smuggling trade still takes place along the hidden docks of north shore amongst the ancient mangroves. The Ten Shrounds Inn, Bloodrot and Pirate's Hook public houses are the venues of choice along the south shore. Ten Shrouds : Named for an ancient council, the ten shrouds was once a premier inn in Bloodcove. With the focus of trade now on the North Shore and the many merchant inns there, the Ten Shrouds has seen better days. Somewhat dilapidated with the shows of former wealth now tarnishing, the Ten Shrouds hardly sees the crowds it used to. That said, the Ten Shrouds still holds a reputation for adventurers and those seeking work. It is not uncommon to see an shrouded (ironically) individual sitting alone at table waiting to contract an adventuring party for some work leading into the expanse. Bloodrot Tavern : Once the home of smuggler, the Bloodrot owes it's name to the previous owners untimely demise in which he was eviscerated so entirely that portions of him are said to still be rotting in the walls of this tavern. Not for the faint of heart (or unarmed), the bloodrat seemingly draws out the worst of Bloodcove. Those wishing to hire assassins, thugs are 'semi-skilled' labor of most kinds will start with the Bloodrot - if they're willing to risk entering. Pirate's Hook : One of the oldest taverns of the South Shore. The Pirate's hook sees a surprising mix of locals, smugglers, adventures and thirsty patrons in between. Run by a retired pirate who ironically, is known for keeping the peace in his establishement. Those who do seek trouble at the Pirate's Hook often leave missing an appendage courtesy of the owner, this renowned level of 'safety' leads to those from all walks seeking refuge and a pint at the Pirate's Hook. North Shore If one were to pick a district of Inns and Taverns, the North Shore would be it. Owing the firm ground of the mainland, traditional Inns and Public houses have been constructed near to the many docks of the area. The largest cluster of which is centered around the two main bridges that lead into the Mangroves. Notable establishments in the North Shore include the Day Tripper, Salt Reaver and the Tickling Keelhaul. The Day Tripper : Literally a temple to drink. The followers of the accidental god, Cayden Cailean flocked to this establishment to partake in the worldly loves of their god. A somewhat small but committed congregation have ensured the Day Tripper not only serves as bastion of their faith but an Inn of high repute among locals and passing traders. The local cleric, Otis of Cayden Cailean diligently serves his god not only in the running of this Inn, but has taken to the brewing of a local, exotic ale in his god's name. Many travel simply for a mug of the heavenly brew. Salt Reaver : Known as an escape for those who wish not to be seen, the Salt Reaver deals to the dark underbelly of the smuggling trade. A rough establishment, full of well armed patrons eager to show their craft. Those willing to venture to the Salt Reaver often do so in search of elusive items, magical items and all in between. Rumours of certain 'perversions' swirl about the after hours conduct of some guests. The Tickling Keelhaul : Nestled between trade warehouses and looking out onto the busy docks and mangrove forests, this public house has long been an establishment of the North Shore. The tale is that a lowly sailor guilty of getting drunk and missing his duties was keelhauled as their vessel approach the south shore. Somewhat miraculously the sailor survived, pulling himself to shore in a fit a laughter as his vessel stopped to drop anchor in the harbor. Relieved of his duties, he set up shop serving libations to the first sailors on the shore. The building appears unchanged in it's countless decades of service and is liable to collapse at any moment. Still, the Tickling Keelhaul is the tavern of choice for Sailors and Deck Hands in search of brew and company to warm their beds. Mangroves The real heart of Bloodcove lies in the various shacks, homes and shanty's clinging to the walls of the mangrove forest. Amongst the endless walkways, scaffolding and ladders countless two and one table pubs appear. These have always been the choice of the locals in search of reprieve throughout their day. That said, some larger establishments such as the Witchlight Inn and Benbows Wheelhouse have grown in the mangroves. Witchlight Inn : Run by an interesting innkeeper who fancies herself a witch. The locals keep stories of her dark and unnatural powers alive in their gossip. Despite this, the reputation for a comfortable and clean bed seems to win over more customers than the tales scare away. Benbow's Wheelhouse : Literally the wheelhouse of a trade ship. Benbow's Wheelhouse found it's current resting place during a mighty storm of time's past. This homey (albeit rickety and leaky) pub is adored by the locals. Benbow, who lost his shanty in the same storm took up residence not long after the wheelhouse came to rest against a mangrove tree. Since then, he has faithfully tended bar from his wheelhouse. Other 'Establishments' While not tied to a specific region of Bloodcove, there are some establishments known the world over to only exist in bloodcove.